


The Champion of the Void

by T_Rahl_13



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Elder Scrolls Lore, Elder Scrolls Online Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahl_13/pseuds/T_Rahl_13





	1. A Tavern Encounter

The brunette sits on one of the old tavern chairs at a small table in the corner of the room, watching people drinking, chatting and dancing in joy from a distance. A nord bard is reciting the song of the Red Diamond and the crowd of tavern guests consisting of locals and pact soldiers - nord, dunmer and a few argonians - are joining in for cheerful singing:

"Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
The heart and soul of Men.  
Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
Protect us till the end."

She can't help but chuckle in a bitter way, at witnessing the scene. "Fools"... She thinks, taking a small sip from her mug of beer, letting her eyes roam the tavern once again, studying each face, as if waiting for something.  
Her eyes meet that of a dunmer woman, standing close to the bar, a soldier by appearance. The dunmer's red orbs stay fixed on her and a smirk spreads on the dark elf's face. For an instance the dunmer turns to the barmaid, then makes her way towards the brunette, holding a glass of flin in each hand. She extends one hand towards the woman on the chair, offering a glass of the schnapps together with a sweet smile. "You look like you could need a drink, sera. Had a rough day? “  
The brunette looks back at the woman, still offering the drink to her. "I am sorry, but I don't drink."

At this the dunmer chuckles, nodding at the mug of beer in the other woman's hand. "Does not seem like you don't drink.", the dunmer chuckles, "Common, have a drink with me." She gets a bit closer to the woman on the chair, leaning down some, speaking in a naughtier tone now, "Let me put a smile on your pretty face."

For a moment, the brunette considers whether to accept the drink or not. She knows the numbing effect of alcohol all too well, the way it made everything around you, the world, the people, seem less disgusting. She felt her free hand clench into a fist... Yes, she felt utter disgust towards... everything. The offered schnapps suddenly seemed all to welcome, a chance to become part of this carnival of fools around her, if only for a while. She accepts the drink, knocking her glass against the dunmer's and uttering a cheers, in her Rifton dialect, before swallowing the strong alcohol. It burns in her throat and makes her feel warm from the inside immediately... She always loved the feeling. And she knew that to be a weakness.

The brunette could feel her eyes wandering the dunmer's body more actively now. The ash skinned woman was a beauty indeed, long black hair tied in a ponytail, her medium leather armour tight on her body, her red eyes radiating lust as she places her glass on the table, taking a seat on her new acquaintance's lap. An instant later, the dunmer has her face closer, biting down on the brunette's earlobe while her ash skinned hands start to roam her body. "I saw how you looked at me, you like dunmer flesh, don't you?"

She can feel a familiar throbbing between her legs at the woman's touches and now puts her mug on the table, too, draws the dark elf closer, kissing her, biting down on her lower lip some, before meeting the dunmer's tongue.  
They make out for a while and she knows she is about to lose herself to the passion, ignoring the task at hand.

The dunmer gets up, taking her new friend's hand and pulling her up from the chair. "We could get a room or... Go to my tent? " The dunmer embraces the other woman some, running her hand over her butt, squeezing it eagerly. "I have a feeling you would like the furs inside, they are very soft and feel sooo good on naked skin." Staring into the woman's eyes the dunmer continues. "...and I am sure my comrades would be jealous seeing me taking such a pretty one to my tent, making her scream in pleasure."  
The brunette does not give much about the dunmer's rambling that is supposed to turn her on, yet she smiles at the comment nonetheless, yearning to leave the tavern an find some release in that tent.

They leave the tavern and she follows the dunmer through the deep Eastmarch snow towards a small ebony pact camp. They approach a tent at the side of the camp and the dunmer holds up the fur covering the tent's entrance to invite her guest in. As the dark elf begins to lighten some candles, the brunette uses the opportunity to peel off her robes, casting them on the ground. Her eyes fall onto a bottle of mead in the corner of the tent and she takes it, enjoying a long sip, letting some of the sweet honey wine run down her chin, onto her chest, over her breast and down her body. Then places it on the ground next to her clothes.

The dunmer, lighting the last candle notices it and smiles naughty as the brunette approaches her, the spilled mead glistening on the nord`s pale skin. The elf gets up, sucking the mead from the woman's chin and kissing her way down her neck. She stops for a moment, to look at the messy woman with her deep red eyes. "I don't like letting my mead go to waste. Since you turned out to be a bad guest, spilling my wine, I am afraid I will have to lick it off of you..." The dunmer begins to run her tongue over the other’s breast, causing her to moan softly. "... But I will also have to punish you some.", as she says that, she bites down on one hardened nipple.

By these words, the brunette is excited and starts to run her hands across the dunmer's body as the dark elf plays with her breasts. After a moment, the ash skinned woman speaks again. "Look at you, the mead has run down all the way to..." The dunmer uses a finger to follow one of the thin lines a mead droplet had left, running down the woman's belly down to her sex. Without hesitation, she runs her finger through the brunette's folds, smiling… "Hmmm...you are really, really wet and messy down there. You must have spilled much of my mead for sure." The dunmer gestures to a large fur on the ground. "Lay down and open up. I wanna lick the very last droplet you spilled off of you."

The other woman grins and does as she was told. She lays down, leaning back on her elbows, legs wide spread, waiting for the dunmer to join in. The dunmer, however, reaches inside a pocket of her armour, taking out what seems to be a small note. She unfolds it, clearing her voice and begins to read:

"By the orders of the grand master of the Morag Tong, the nord woman Thea, suspected Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, is sentenced to die by the just blade of Mephala's child."  
The dunmer now looks at Thea smiling, waiting for the message to sink in for the nord woman. "I thought it would be harder to kill you, really, Listener. Yet, all it took me to make you defenceless was some schnapps and a naughty smile."The dunmer reaches behind her back, retrieving a dagger from her belt. "You are indeed a pretty one. I did consider having some fun with you, first... But unlike the Dark Brotherhood, the Morag Tong places duty over feelings... Even if..." she runs her free hand between her own legs"... The feeling is rather intense."

Thea stares at the dunmer for a moment in disbelief. She wants to hit herself for being this stupid and careless. As the dunmer approaches, the nord roles to the side, hopping on her feet, trying to get to her own pile of clothes, her own dagger. However, the dunmer is on her heals. Thea had encountered the Morag Tong before, she knew this might likely end bad for her. Reaching her pile of clothes, she kneels down but knows that she won't find her weapon fast enough, as the dunmer is already behind her. "This can be over quick, sera."

At this moment, the brunette's eyes fall onto the mead bottle next to her on the ground. In a hurry, without giving it much thought, she grabs it, gets up, turning around in a swift movement and hits the bottle hard against the surprised dunmer's head. The bottle splinters, leaving ugly cuts on the woman's head and face, knocking her off her feet. In an instance, the nord is on top of her, twisting her wrist with the left until the dunmer let's go of her dagger. Her right tight around the dunmer's throat, Thea speaks. "A pity in deed." She leans down licking some blood off the dark elf's face. "I would have liked to enjoy you in other ways. But this will please me as well." 

The dunmer blinks, staring up at the nord who instead of sweet mead, now has dark elf blood on her lips and chin. To her, the brunette must be looking like a daedra in the dim candle light.  
Seeing the hint of fear in the dunmer's eyes and being astonished how easily she had overwhelmed her, Thea knows that this woman was not a well-trained Morag Tong agent, but rather some new recruit, used as a pawn... To find the nord and test her strength, before risking the life of a higher-ranking member. "Underestimating your opponent is a bad mistake, my ash skinned beauty. You had done better by poisoning me or cutting my throat, while I was asleep. Yet, you wanted to make your target see how splendid a killer you are... Petty. A true killer does not care what the victim thinks of him." She tightens her grip on the dunmer's throat, who now has tears in her eyes.  
"I am afraid I can't offer you a quick death, sweetheart. I have a task to see to myself and you may have some information that could be quite useful to me."

The dunmer wants to scream for help but the brunette's tight grip on her throat makes breathing hard and screaming... Impossible. The nord let's go of the woman's throat, giving her another hard blow on the face, this time with her fist. As the dunmer has issues not to faint, the nord uses her opportunity to turn the woman onto her belly, now sitting on her ass. Thea grabs the dagger next to her, cutting open the woman's leather cuirass so her bare back is visible. She lifts the woman up a bit, so that her belly rests on Thea`s knee, making the dunmer`s back bend some, opening the gaps between the vertebras. Running a hand up and down the dunmer's spine she searches for the right spot on the lower back, then places the tip of the dagger there, starting to explain: "If I push in the blade here, I will severe the nerves that lead into your legs, meaning you won't be able to stand or walk, anymore. This would make it far easier for me to handle you, don't you agree? “  
A sob is heard from the dunmer, who tries to muster the strength to speak. "Please, mercy. I will tell you what you want to know...please."  
"... a new recruit to the Morag Tong in deed…not trained to endure pain, threats or torture" , Thea thinks..."and a weak one, too."

"Alright...", the nord says, pressing the tip of her dagger harder onto the soft spot between the vertebras, lightly cutting into the skin... A threat. "I am after a man named Artis Dres, a bugler and slaver's son playing a hero at war. I have heard he is often found at the local tavern, but it seems today was not my lucky day." Thea chuckles some. "Or maybe it was... We will see."

The dunmer replies eagerly. "I know the man, I have met him often. His tent is located close to the centre of this camp and has a Dres sigil on it. Next to it is a cage in which he holds trained nix-hounds. He often picks up whores in the tavern and takes them to his tent. He prefers to drink matze and keeps a few barrels of it in a smaller tent behind the nix-hound cage... That is all I know, please." Thea raises a brow impressed with all this information. It seems the dunmer girl was at least attentive to the people around her and had an eye for detail. "I told you all I know, please have mercy on me. I am sorry I tried to kill you. I will please you, I will do as you wish. But please, spare my life. I have heard what you are capable off... Please don't hurt me, Listener… please."  
The brunette leans down, whispering.

"If you knew what was coming for you should you fail to kill me, you must really be stupid to gamble like this." The dunmer's sobs get louder, yet a moment later she feels the tip of the blade bring removed from her back, and the weight resting on her ass bring lifted. The nord walks around the dunmer, standing in front of her head now. Scared and confused, the woman looks up at the brunette, shivering.  
"You said you would please me, no? Get on your knees."

The dunmer hesitates for a moment but eventually gets onto her knees, placing a hand on the nord's hip, caressing it. The brunette still holding the dagger smiles as she draws the blade across the dunmer's throat. The shocked woman grabs the ghastly wound with both hands as blood starts to partly splash, partly fill her lungs, making it impossible to breathe. The nord looks down at the woman, then kneels in front of her, placing a hand on the dunmer's cheek. "You have pleased me much." To end her misery, the nord pushes her dagger into the dark elf's heart and the woman instantly drops dead. 

The nord wipes the blood off her face, puts on her clothes and leaves tent, glancing down at the dunmer one last time.  
"Sleep well, beauty."


	2. Whispers from the Void

Thea feels the cool night air on her face and hands, as she leaves the tent but does not shiver. Spending her childhood in the streets of Riften, experience the harsh winters, she had grown used to the icy cold of Skyrim. To her it was like an old friend, something familiar.

The night is ideal... dark, mostly starless and the only light spend by Nirn's moons. She still feels the excitement of her recent kill rushing through her body.  
As she makes her way through the camp her thoughts wander...

She had sent another poor soul into the void, to find peace in the eternal embrace of the dark father. The dunmer no longer had to face all the wars, the lies, corruption and injustice, the senseless suffering and the general indifference people treated each other with. The dark elf was now free of Nirn's shackles. She no longer had to fear the threat of the plain melt or that her soul may be corrupted by a daedra, forcing her soul into slavery after death. Thea had put her out of all this misery and sent her soul to Sithis, as it should be. And yet, the brunette was still wandering Nirn herself... restless... disgusted with the world around her ... But not allowed to embrace death herself. She could not give in, not now, she had to keep going, to fulfil her duty. She knew it was stupid to give in to pleasures...her mistake had almost costed her life, not that she cared about it much, but she could not leave her task unfulfilled. She was the chosen one... The champion of the void... The bringer of death...  
Ever since she was a child, not long after "the incident", she could hear the voice speaking to her when the night was darkest. She heared names being spoken, saw visions of faces, of people and in those visions, she could see what they had done. What crimes they had committed against others. At first, she thought it to be dreams. She did not think that those pictures in her head held any truth... But it did not take long until she learned that all the cruel deeds the visions showed her were accurate.  
She remembered the first time one of her visions was proofed to be right and the utter terror she felt...

//She was thirteen back then, dreaming of a familiar face... That of the Riften horse master Fendur. In her dream, she could see him at different points of his life, every time luring boys and girls, not older than she was, to his stables. She saw him doing unspeakable things to these children, then telling them how ashamed their parents would be of them at learning what they just had done. Some he had threatened in other ways, telling them how easy a horse could trample them... Or a dear family member. "Tragic things can happen, sweetheart.", he had told some girl. Thea had woken from that dream on her tiny straw matt at the Riften docks... with cold sweat on her forehead. A few days later, Thea was running "errands" for Vargo One-Hand... A local thief who had lost one hand as a punishment after being caught, raiding a noble’s house.

As she was sneaking out of the local alchemist's store, where she had stolen some rare herbs and powders for Vargo, Thea froze as she saw Fendur the horseman, leaving the town's gate towards his stables. Besides him was Becci, the brewer's daughter.  
Scared but driven by some inner urge, she followed the pair towards the stables. At the city gates so, one of the towns guards grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to a halt. "You! Scum! What is that in your hands. Have you been stealing again? “Only now did Thea realise that she was carrying around her small bag of stolen goods all to visibly.

"I stole nothing, Sir. I was just running errands for the horse master. Honest work. I was to bring him powders and herbs cos one of his horses fell sick. He just passed through the gates and I was hoping to catch up with him, to give him the stuff, earn my coin, you know." Extending the bag to the guard, she had added. "Here Sir, see for yourself."

While the guard inspected the bag, Thea saw the horse master and Becci vanish out of her sight. "All right you dirty fleabag. I will trust you this one time. Be on your way..."  
Thea had just grabbed her bag and raced after the duo, running all the way to the stables.

Goose flesh spreading all over her body, she snuck into the stables, heading to the spot her dreams had showed her, a small enclosed part within the large stables, in which Fendur played out his sick fantasies.  
As she was close she could her whining coming from the room, followed by a begging "No, please. I want to go ho..". A small scream was heared as Fendur's hand hit Becci's face, interrupting her pleading. Yet, none of it escaped the stables as the horse's noise and the barking of Fendur's dog covered it all.

Thea wanted nothing so much as to run. She did not want her sinister dreams to be proofed real. And yet, something inside forced her to go, to see it.  
Leaning against the stable wall she could see a pitchfork and, as in a defence mechanism she grabbed it before slowly opening the door to the small room within the stables. It was illuminated only by candles but what she found was all the evidence she needed.

Becci was cowering in a back corner of the room, silent now except for her sobs. The horse master had his pants kicked off, his bank and backed ass facing Thea. "Enough of the whining. You said you wanted a free riding lesson, no?"  
Thea felt her stomach clench as visions of all the times he had done exactly this to other children flashed through her head. She felt anger and disgust boil up inside of her accompanied by something else... The thirst to kill.  
Within her mind she could her the same voice that spoke to her in her dreams "The time had come. Bring death, my child."  
And with that, with no further hesitation, Thea's grip on the pitchfork had tightened. Pushing all the weight of her skinny body into it, she pushed the fork into the horse master's back, missing the spine luckily, causing the pointy ends to pierce the man's flesh and entrails. Shocked, he went to a knee, as Thea screamed to Becci "RUN! “  
The girl was in shock, yet fear made her jump up, running out of the stables. Thea had opened her beg, retrieving some of the powder she had stolen for the One-Hand, before taking her stand in front of the kneeling man. "You like to hurt children?"   
The man looked up at her, pain in his eyes, blood running out of his mouth. "You... You little rat. I will have you instead."  
The anger in Thea burned brighter now. "For a fact, I don't think you. I am not here as you victim. I am here to bring death." With that, she had taken the hand full of powder and thrown it right into the horse master's face. In surprise he had inhaled it, it made him sneeze and caught. "Little slut, is that supposed to kill me? A hand full of dust? “  
"This was ground wolf's bane, not dust. The dose you inhaled, combined with your inner bleeding is enough to kill you, yet not enough to kill you fast. You will die in agony while the little slut watches"  
The man had tried to speak but started coughing instead as the poison effected his heart and lungs. He had then fallen over onto his hands, spitting out blood, the pitchfork on his back causing more damage to his inside at the movement. It had taken several minutes until he took his last breath... Yet to the horse master must seemed like an eternity, until it was over. Thea had stayed to watch the scene, it felt just... Yet also, strangely exciting.   
After his death, she had hurried, searching his home for coin, food and a warm fur. Then, Thea had cut loose one of the horses, climbed its back and hurried off, far away from Riften before Becci's parents could return to the stables with the guards.   
Thea knew she had done right, yet she also knew that they would hang her - the street rat - for murder nonetheless. No one would believe her. No one would take a stand for her. No one ever did. So, she had no choice, but to leave. /  
Thea was woken from her trail of thoughts from a noise behind her...//

(back at the present, pact camp)

Quickly, Thea has her dagger in hand, going into a sneaking position, half-hiding behind a couple of large wooden crates, covered with leather sheets to keep the snow out. She waits, in silence, listening for more noises. Her eyes now used to the dark, she tries to take in her surroundings as best as possible in the pitch-black night. She hears steps approaching, coming towards her direction. She is ready to strike.  
However, it is then that she hears laughter and sweet words echoing through the night and realises that it is but another drunk soldier in the company of a local girl.  
The pair passes the hiding woman, exchanging teasing words, not noticing the blade in the dark.  
As the couple is no longer heared, Thea gets out of hiding. Keeping her dagger in hand this time, she continues her quest to find Artis Dres.  
Her visions had shown her his crimes, too.

//As the son of Morrowind's greatest slave masters, Artis had developed a small business of his own. Spending his father's gold on hedonistic parties and never-ending orgies could not sate his hunger for long. Thus, he began to find pleasure in an entirely different way, one that turned out to be rather lucrative.

After one of his parties had come to an end, he had his favourite slave, a khajiit male named J'argo stay with him, to please him once again. He thought it sick to lay with beasts and yet it excited him, he loved to bury his hands in the fur as the khajiit made him cum with his mouth. This time however, Artis eyes landed on a dagger lying nearby on the bed, its sharp silver blade reflecting the light of the lamps. One of his comrades must have lost it.  
The dunmer, heavily drugged with skooma and drunk from flin, was struck with an idea as he approached his climax. After the khajiit servant had finished his master, Artis got up, walking towards a small shelf to retrieve a vial filled with a green liquid. He ordered the still kneeling slave, his facial fur smeared with the dunmer's seed, to drink it up and the khajiit obeyed. It did not take long until the poison did his work, leaving the cat conscious yet unable to move, while Artis towered above him, dagger in hand, a satisfied grin on his face  
...  
Artis' father was told that the ungrateful slave had run off. Yet, a few of Artis' friends did notice that the young dunmer did have a rather exquisite new carpet in the basement of his small mansion days later... offering good coin to get one of the soft carpets, crafted by their friend, themselves.  
Thus, Artis Dres continued his new hobby, word spread in certain circles and his khajiit carpets were bought by nobles and rich merchants all over Tamriel. Many a slave vanished before his father found out the truth. Disgusted with his sick minded son, yet not willing to kill his only heir, the old Dres forced Artis to join the pact forces, sending him off to Skyrim accompanied by a large entourage of dunmer servants and gold. The dunmer took the position as general his father had bought him and did not fight a single battle himself. //

A while passes before Thea reaches the centre of the camp, passing tents silently yet cautiously. Not being able to make out the Dres sigil by night, she tries to find the trained nix-hounds in their cages instead, as the dunmer girl had described.  
The camp is death silent now, no noise is heard... Until the brunette passes what appears to be another crate at first, causing the nix-hounds to bark.  
An instant later, the cover of the nearby tent opens and a figure steps out yelling at the hounds to shut up. Thea immediately recognizes the voice from her visions. With no doubt, this man is Artis Dres...  
Shoving that dagger into its sheet behind her back, she takes a step towards the man, raising her voice in a sweet, apologetic tone.

"Apologies my lord, I am afraid this was my fault. The soldiers who bought me for the night asked me to get some more mead from the barrels in the storage tent... But I am afraid I have lost my way in the dark. I hope you can forgive me, good sir? “  
The dunmer takes in her words and the intended message sinks in for him. "A whore, how funny. And here I was thinking those dumb dogs were barking at a skeever again." He ponders for a moment. "I felt sick today and did not make it to that tavern, to get my share of entertainment. However, I do feel the need for release, now. Whatever those soldiers offered you, I will pay twice, whore. You are mine for tonight. Come in."

In the darkness, Thea smiles as she approaches the tent, Artis holding up the cover for her. "Men... Easy to fool.", she thinks. Then, she reminds herself of how easily the dunmer woman had tricked her earlier and the smile fades.  
Inside, only two candles illuminate the large tent. Except for her and Artis, it is empty. The man strips off his robes without much fuzz, ordering his newly bought toy to do the same.

However, disobediently, the brunette raises her voice. "My lord, there is no need for such hurry. I suggest we have a drink first...", she retrieves a vial from her pocket, showing it to him. "I carry a rare substance with me that can enhance pleasure beyond your imagination...", she notices the displease look on the man's face vanish, being replaced by with what seems to be curiosity. He nods smiling. "Alright whore. Serve me your potion."

Thea approaches the nearby table, pouring a cup of wine for herself and the dunmer, opening the vial and adding the potion to both of their cups, for the dunmer to see. Unnoticed by him, she retrieves something else from her pocket, a purple leave. She quickly shoves it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it, while taking the cups from the table, handing one to Artis Dres. The man accepts it yet waits for the brunette to take the first sip. Thea smiles at him sweetly, slowly moving the cup to her lips, taking a few long sips from it, locking eyes with Artis in the process. As she is done, she lets her eyes wander his body, smiles kinky and glances back into his eyes. "Drink up my lord. I can already feel the potion doing its work on me." With that, she begins to strip slowly, watching a now eager Artis gulping down the potion himself.

The brunette then approaches the man, raising a brow and forcefully pushes him onto the bed. Artis looks up at her, angry with such disrespect being shown by a whore. "Are you out of your mind, wench?"  
He gets up, grabbing her by the throat, yet the woman only smiles at him. "I will rid that smile off your face, whore. He slaps her face hard with his right, making her vision blur for a moment. Letting go of her throat, he adjusts another blow sending her to the ground. Yet, she still looks up at him smiling, feeling the copper taste of blood on her lips for the second time that night. This time however, it is the familiar taste of her own blood.  
The man goes towards a chest in the back, opening it and retrieving a knife from it. He returns to the woman on the ground now, fixing his eyes on her, a mix of anger and lust in them. The brunette remains calm and still however, not flinching the least bit as he straddles her. "I will teach you respect, slut. You will learn how to treat a noble."

As he says that, he placed the tip of his knife on the brunette’s chest, drawing the tip down her body, over her belly, leaving a small red line. The woman however, still shows no fear, which only seems to make Dres angrier.  
"You will scre...."

The man stops in the middle of his sentence astonished, as he feels his control over his body slip. A heartbeat later he collapses, falling onto Thea. It takes some strength to push the now heavy body off of her, but she manages. Shoving Artis onto his back, straddling him now. His eyes locking with hers in terror. "You should be familiar with this sort of poison no? It prevents you from moving any muscle, yet you remain conscience and still feel... Everything. Exciting, isn't it? “  
"Nnnnnn, nhhhh", the man tried to utter a no, but fails to speak or scream. 

The brunette grabs the knife lying next to her on the ground, now, giving Artis a sinister smile. "I have always wanted a certain type of carpet... And I have heared you are the one who can provide rather exquisite ones... I have always been rather fond of... Dunmer skin."

At the words, the sick-minded noble had tears of horror in his eyes. "I bet you wonder why the poison had no effect on me. Well, the whore knows all sorts of poisons and antidotes rather well." The nord sticks out her tongue that is purple from chewing the leave."

Thea grabs him by the throat with her left now, dagger in her right. "I know what you have done, Artis. I know what you did to your father's slaves. I know how they have suffered. I know each of their names. I felt their fear at what you did to them. I know how you prefer to proceed, I know each step of your sick little game. And I will make you feel the same terror; 57 slaves had suffered at your hands."  
The man tries to move desperately, he tries to scream but all his attempts fail. For once, he is powerless, facing a predator.   
His fear only feeds her excitement.   
"Shall we begin? “


	3. Turning the Tables

She stands above the body, admiring her work with a cold smile on her face. Her bare skin smeared with blood. The effect of the poison had begun to fade a while ago, yet Artis did not dare to move, as even the slightest movement caused him tremendous pain. He had tried to scream once capable, but she had silenced him in time, stuffing a piece of cloth into his mouth.  
"I did quite a good job here, don't you think? “She asks the man, who stares at her in agony, caught in a trance-like state between life and death.  
She hears him whine something into the cloth and bends down, retrieving it from his mouth, knowing that by now, he no longer has the strength to scream. "Mercy“, the man pleads, his voice not more than a trembling whisper... "Mer...mercy... K...kill me."  
"Mercy? “... She chuckles. "But my lord...", she says mockingly, "don't you enjoy our little fun? Is the whore's technique not to your liking?"  
"Mercy... P...Please.", the man whines again.  
The brunette looks at him in disgust now. "You dare to ask for mercy?! You have tortured and killed dozens of innocents, you have mistreated people all your life. And the only reason you did it, is because you see yourself superior to the people around you. You think you are better, that it is your right to abuse and hurt the powerless. You think their lives are yours, that your father's gold and your name makes you some kind of god... But let me tell you this.", she leans closer to his head, silent for a moment, to increase the dunmer's fear. Then her icy voice cuts through the silence like a sharp sword. "You are no god, Artis Dres. You are a petty little creature." The man is about to speak, but before he can, she plunges the knife into his heart, growing tired of his presence.

"Don't consider it an act of mercy...it was none.", she says, as his eyes grow wide and he drops dead.  
...

A few days later, Thea passes the streets of Windhelm, dressed in simple traveling gear. Near the market, where a large crowd of people is gathered she hears a bard sing a newly composed tale:  
"A dunmer lord of noble kin,   
Through murderers' blade, he lost his skin,   
His men they mourned him with much grief,   
And swore to kill his life's thief.  
Flayed man, flayed man, give us your trust,   
The villain we shall hang with lust..."

The brunette passes the scenario, once more disgusted with mankind's stupidity. She had ended the life of a sick murderer and slaver and yet they celebrated him as the poor victim. Little did they know about the man's true nature...  
Passing a small alleyway Thea suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, dagger drawn, pressing the sharp blade to the intruders' throat. She sighs annoyed, yet keeps the dagger in place, not too happy to see the familiar face. "I told you to leave me alone..."

The imperial woman quickly replies. "I know, Listener. But the brotherhood needs you and you... You are in danger."  
She lowers her dagger, putting it back into its sheath. "How many more times must I tell you... I am not your Listener. I am not part of your cult. Leave me alone."  
Thea turns and walks away, but the woman stays at her heels. "I have heared rumours that the Morag Tong are after you. And this...", she points at the crowd listening to the bard's tale", don't you think this went too far? Had a dagger in the heart not sufficed? “  
Thea stops, facing the woman, her voice threatening. "Cassia... Stop stalking me. Mind your own business."  
The imperial woman takes a step closer, placing a hand on the brunettes' face, as if touching something very precious. The nord flinches mildly, staring at the woman in confusion. "You can't risk your life like that."  
At this, Thea shoves off Cassia's hand annoyed. "I have no clue where this weird show of affection comes from. But find yourself someone else to stare at like this, crazy wrench. Approach me again and suffer the consequences..." With that the nord spins around again, trying to bring distance between herself and the assassin. 

Thea is in a hurry. Her new target was close.


	4. A Just Blade

The palace of Windhelm was a sight to behold. She ascends the stairs to the great hall slowly yet determined, as if she was passing through the gates of this giant palace every day. The nord is dressed in fine, well fit dark grey robes embroidered with silver, exquisite black wolf fur sewn around her collar and shoulders. On her right hand she wears a silver ring engraved with a wolf head, the sigil of Solitude. Around her neck is a silver necklace holding a polished boar tooth. Her chin long hair is loose yet orderly, a strand of it tugged behind her right ear.  
At the entrance, a guard brings her to a halt, his eyes roaming her body for a moment, then locking eyes with her smiling. "Apologies my lady, but I need to see your invitation."  
The woman reaches into the pocket of her robes, retrieving an orderly folded letter, handing it to the guard. "It's alright", she smiles back at the man, "you are only doing your duty. The King can be happy to have dutiful guards. It's dangerous times."  
The guard now has the hint of a proud smile on his face as he unfolds the paper. "Lady Coryn Just-Blade, Thane of Solitude...", the guard bows humbly at once, "It is an honor my lady! I have heared stories of your..."  
The woman rests a hand on the guard`s shoulders. "There is no need to mention any of it, friend."  
The man hands back the note, smiling even brighter now, gesturing for the woman to enter the palace. "I wish you a pleasant night, my lady. I am sure King Jorunn will be most happy about your visit."  
The woman shoots the guard one last smile then enters the palace through the main gates, leading directly into the great hall. In honor of King Jorunn's birthday, a huge feast was given that night. The main hall is filled with noble guests from all over Skyrim, Morrowind and Blackmarsh, seated at large wooden tables, uncountable numbers of servants roaming the hall like bees, seeing to the needs of all these lords and ladies. Guards are surrounding the sea of people, standing next to the walls, straight, resting on halberds or hand on their sword hilt, overseeing it all, like statues made of stone.  
The woman can feel her belly grumble at the smell of roasted meat and exotic stews, freshly made meat pies and sweetrolls, warm goat milk and mead, as she passes the hall. She is approached and greeted by familiar faces, exchanging a smile here, a brief chat there, before she finally finds who she was looking for. "Janus!", she greats the warrior warmly, "it's good to see you."

The man raises from his seat, gives her a tight hug, gesturing for Coryn to take a seat next to him. "I will still have to congratulate the King, but it can wait, Akatosh knows I am starving." At that the nord male chuckles, getting the attention of a servant, asking them to pour his friend a cup of mead, while Coryn fills a bowl with stew for herself.

They eat and talk, exchanging information on the ongoing war as well as stories on their shared past as members of the Companions. Much laughter is heared from Janus, Coryn and the people sitting with them and it is late before the thane finally meets King Jorunn. "In deed a worthy feast for a King.", she says bowing before Jorunn. "Best wishes to you, my King. May your reign last long and your blood hold the throne for centuries."  
"Lady Coryn, your visit honors me, I...", before the King can finish his sentence, he is interrupted by hands on his back, arms and butt, as a group of four women surrounds him. A dunmer woman speaks in a seductive manner, "My king, it's about time for your last present." At this, the other three women, another dunmer, a nord and an argonian chuckle. The King's face turns red and he shoots Coryn an apologetic smile, but the thane just joins the chuckling. "Enjoy the rest of the night, my King." Coryn bows grinning, then watches as the four women lead the King out of the great hall.

She is about to return to Janus but notices that her old friend is gone. Tired from the travel, Coryn decides to retire for the night, asking a servant to lead her to the guest quarters. As the servant woman leads the thane towards a free room, Coryn notices that someone is following behind them. They reach the room, Coryn gives the servant a coin, thanks her with a warm smile and bids her a good night before pulling the door to her room shut.  
Coryn hates that she had to leave her sword behind, with her horse. She reaches down to her boot, retrieving a hidden dagger from it. Taking off the necklace with the boar tooth, she lays it onto a nearby table. Coryn hammers the hilt of her dagger onto the tooth, breaking it open. Then tears off a piece of her bed's sheet. Lifting the broken tooth, liquid is slowly dropping out of it. She applies it onto her dagger, using the sheet to rub the liquid all over her dagger, avoiding skin contact.  
She sits on her chair, dagger in hand, waiting for a while before she can hear the knob of the door being used.

___________

Thea is waiting in the dark hallway, silently playing with the coin in her hand. She hates the servant dress she is wearing, she is not used to move or even fight in anything like this.  
The woman she had just led to the room seemed to be a kind person... "How rare...", Thea thinks bitterly.

She had not been able to make out her target. She had kept watch all night long, searching the crowd for THAT face, while serving mead and meals to all the nobles, warriors and diplomats gathered in the great hall. By now she was rather sure that her target did not join the King's feast. Too bad...

She was about to leave back as that noble woman had asked her to show her to a room and in order not to ruin her disguise, Thea had done so.

However, something had caught Thea's attention on the way there. Leading the woman... A thane of Solitude as it appears, to her chamber, the assassin had noticed that someone was following them. The figure had stopped further down the hall, hiding behind a pillar, watching them from afar. With not much else to accomplish this night, Thea is now waiting in the shadows for the figure to reappear.

Minutes pass until soft steps are coming her way, stopping in front of the thane's room, beginning to turn the door's knob.


	5. Pity for the Guilty

As the door opens and the room's dim light illuminates the hallway, Thea can see that the intruder is a tall, muscular nord male, his long hair and beard ginger. As he stands in the doorway, she hears the woman inside exhale. "Janus?", given the sound of her voice, she seems at ease to see him. Yet, Thea's tension does not loosen the least bit as she thinks... "Why would a friend sneak up behind that woman? Why hide in the shadows like this? Maybe he was but her lover... Trying to keep their romance a secret for political reasons? Or maybe he has something entirely different in mind"...Thea cannot quite place the feeling in her guts or why she feels worried about that woman at all...but something just seems off... ".

Before entering, the man checks the hallway as if afraid somebody might follow him. As he does, Thea gets a brief view on his face and eyes and... out of nowhere... visions begin to wash over her like a heavy avalanche, overwhelming her mind. As the door closes behind the man, Thea sinks to her knees and hands, no longer able to stand. As pictures of his deeds come alive in her head, her entire body trembles... Even breathing seems difficult...

\------

Coryn feels at ease as she sees Janus enter her room. She gets up from her chair, relieved. The grip on her dagger loosens some as her old friend enters, closing the door behind him.

He points at her right hand, chuckling. "Always ready to strike, hm?"

The black-haired woman shrugs, placing her weapon on the nearby table, her emerald eyes fixed on the man. "Somebody was following me and the servant girl on my way to my quarters. Figured I better be prepared for the worst case... You and I know, people in positions of power are likely targets, especially in times of war.", her voice becomes a little bitter now. " 

You would be surprised to hear how many assassination attempts I had to face, ever since I was named a thane...I did not take the position for power's sake, I wanted to help people... However,...", she shrugs it off. "I knew the consequences accepting the title would have and... Now I have to live with the choice I made..."

The ginger haired man takes a step closer, placing a hand on Coryn's shoulder, as if to comfort her. "I have fought beside you for years. I have seen you cut down the enemy with such deadly intent and skill that one could have thought you are possessed by a daedra. Yet, I have never seen you harm an innocent on purpose or kill for pleasure, once. Always true to your name, Just-Blade."

Coryn embraces the man, grateful for her old friend's words. Janus's hugs her back, raising his voice once more. "And that is what makes the difference between you and me." The tall man embraces the woman tighter now, the pressure getting uncomfortable, making it impossible for the woman to move or use her arms. "That is why you are the pray, Coryn, and why I am the predator. I love to hunt. I love to see their desperation as they run, hide or cower. I love to smell their blood, to feel it on my skin. I love to hear them beg. It's just too good to see that last spark of hope in their eyes, sooo enjoyable how they cling to the whim that I might show mercy... At times I pretend I would...,"his voice is drenched in excitement now",... before I snuff them out."  
"Janus, what in Oblivion are you talking about...stop this act...this is not funny...let go of me!", Coryn says in a determined voice, thinking her friend must be drunk.

His voice is but a whisper now, sinister and excited. "Do you remember the farmer's daughter we found back in Falkreath? The Companions had ordered us to slay a pack of wolves haunting the area, killing their sheep?"  
"Of course, I remember. We have traced down the boy who had tormented and murdered the girl. He died after confessing. Why are you brining this up, anyway? “  
Again, the ginger haired Nord chuckles, then speaks in a mocking tone. "Because that day, Just-Blade, you sentenced the wrong man to die."

Coryn feels her blood freeze at the coldness in her friend's voice. A shiver runs through her body as she tries to comprehend what he just said... And if this was the truth or but the rambling of a drunk... Panic kicks in as she can't manage to break his hold on her or to reach for her dagger on the nearby table. "Calm down, focus.", Coryn tells herself, trying to think of a way out. 

\-------

The ginger haired man follows the girl who is guiding him to her father's small farm. She is eager to show him the nest of skeevers who threaten to ruin their harvest and bring sicknesses to their cows. She is grateful for the help this stranger, a honourable member of the Companions, has offered her. Her parents would be happy too, she was sure...and proud. Who knows, the girl thinks naively, maybe that warrior could take a liking in her, stay with her...   
... a blow on the back of her head knocks the girl out...  
The red-haired man stands above her for a moment, smiling, then leans down, running a hand over her hair, excited to see blood smeared on his fingers and palm. He then picks his pray up, carrying her deep into the nearby woods. In the vision, his face is younger, Thea thinks...

\------

A skinny blonde nord boy stands trial in front of his village. A woman is interrogating him. Her black hair tied into a braid, her emerald eyes determined to find the truth.

He is a stable boy... Working on the farm of Gunnar... The man whose daughter has been violated and tortured to death in the woods... Her corpse found in the nearby river... Cast away like a piece of rotten meat.  
The boy is trembling. He had wet his pants back as Janus had guided him onto the small platform to stand trial. Coryn has a hard time believing that this boy had committed the cruel deed, yet a sick mind could be found in the most fragile shell...  
Not long into interrogation, the boy collapses on the platform, admitting that he has murdered the girl. Explaining to the crowd how he had done it... His voice weak and cracking all the while, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The girl's father loses it, trying to storm the platform, wanting to claim the murderer's life himself. Janus stops him.

The black-haired woman has doubts. "Boy, are you sure it was you who did this." The boy looks at Janus and the girl's father, then just nods.

A villager cries out. "He confessed. He is sick. I have seen him throw rocks at chickens as a kid. He always had it in him, it was but a matter of time! What further proof do you need?"  
More villagers raise their voices, agreeing with the man. Demanding justice. Throwing rotten vegetables and rocks at the boy.

Coryn's mind races, she has a confession... But her guts tell her that something does not fit. A while passes before she is about to address the boy again. However, Janus shuts her up before she can speak.  
"Coryn, look at the boy. He confessed. Don't let your feelings stand in the way of justice. What is it that YOU always say?... That, pity for the guilty is treason to the innocent! In front of you stands a murderer. He may be but a boy but if you refuse to cut him down now, how many more innocents will suffer by his hands? You know what is right. You know what needs to be done, now. Stop overthinking... Act!"

Coryn ponders those words for a moment then ascends the platform, looking the boy in the eyes. The crowd does not stop throwing things and Coryn herself is now hit by rocks and rotten food. She ignores it all, focusing on the boy.   
"Do you wish to take your confession back? “

The boy tries to avoid her gaze, but Coryn grabs his chin, making him look at her. "Boy...", her voice is soft but determined.   
The boy looks at her, fear in his eyes, yet also a mix of anger. "I don't wish to take it back. I murdered the little whore.", he says with determination and for everyone to hear.  
The father hears it and tries to break loose of Janus' grasp. That's when to villagers get a hold of the man instead.   
Coryn just nods at the boy. She unsheathes her sword, the blade sharpened to perfection. She turns to the crowd as the head of the villages speaks the death sentence. Coryn takes a deep breath, trying to ready herself to strike, her guts still making her hesitate. As she turns around to face the boy once more, Janus is on the platform, too, making the boy kneel, getting him into position. Coryn rids herself of all her emotions, adamant to do her duty. The sword reflects the sunlight as the deadly move is performed, the blade severing flesh and bone almost effortlessly, separating the boys head from his body. The crowd cheers, celebrating the woman who just made a monster face justice. 

\-----

As the visions fade, it takes a moment for Thea to regain control over her mind and body. She gets up, very slowly, holding her head. This... Has never happened before. So far, her first visions of a murderer had only ever occurred in her dreams... Never at looking into a complete stranger’s eyes... 

Weak on her legs, she makes her way towards the thane's room. Standing in front of the door, she does not hear a sound escape from inside. Thea tries to get herself together, reaching for a small blade, hidden beneath her servant robe. Slowly opening the door, she glances inside and freezes. 

The bull of a man has the black-haired woman lifted from the ground, hands tight around her throat, suffocating her. The woman kicks at him, but he does not react, he feels no pain, absorbed into his work.   
For an instant, Thea's scans the room, noticing a dagger lying on the nearby table. Silently, she takes it and, armed with her knife on the right, dagger in the left, sneaks up at the ginger haired beast.   
Her eyes briefly meet that of the thane, who is about to lose conscience, as it seems. 

In a swift movement, Thea attacks the man from behind, leading her hand around his neck, taking him by surprise, slitting his throat with her knife.   
The bull let's go of the black-haired woman, who drops to the ground like a doll, as he turns, his hands holding the wound. He stares at the brunette angrily, trying to utter something. Yet, only blood and an odd grunting leave his lips.   
As the man does not seem to collapse, Thea gets into a fighting stance. Ignoring his injury, he storms at her and she dodges a fist. Burying her knife in his belly. As she does it, the man suddenly has her wrist, twisting it, forcing her to let go of the weapon.   
She buries the dagger in her left into his side, trying to make him let go off her. 

With his free hand, he hits her face hard, sending her onto the ground. She pulls the dagger out of his side, making his way towards her again.   
The brunette's vision is blurry from the hard hit. She jumps up onto her feet, unarmed now, dizzy, seeing the berserk approach. He blows another hit, which she dodges, then tries to drive the dagger into her, which she only avoids scarcely. It goes on for a while, like a dance... The brunette hopes to tire the wounded man out. One inattentive move allows the man to cut her arm with the dagger, causing Thea to be more on alert. 

Then, the man freezes unexpectedly. He drops the dagger, his hands grabbing his throat again, as if he was choking, all of a sudden. He goes down, collapsing on the floor, his body shaking in agony. Within a matter of seconds, the predator is dead...  
Thea breathes heavily, feeling dizzy still. She checks the cut on her arm, which is not too bad, then makes her way towards the black-haired woman, kneeling next to her, checking if she is alive.  
\-----

Feeling somebody touch her, Coryn wakes and shoots up. Sitting now, she finds the servant girl kneeling next to her. Close to them, Janus is on the ground, dead, as it seems. Her eyes meet that of the brunette, who raises her voice. "Are you okay? “  
Coryn nods. She touches her throat and flinches lightly. "I will be fine... Thank you."  
The brunette nods, giving the thane a small smile. An instant later, the servant begins to rise to her feet. However, her legs seem to give in. Cory's eyes notice the cut on the brunette's arm. She looks towards the table, not seeing her dagger on it. Her eyes wander the room, finding the weapon next to Janus' corpse. Her heart sinks. "Girl, did he cut you with that dagger?"   
The servant nods and shrugs it off, still on her knees, looking at Coryn.   
The thane seems nervous now. "We need to get you the antidote. Lay still, don't move! It would only make the poison spread."  
\-----  
At hearing the thane's words Thea has to chuckle at the irony. The brunette looks into the emerald eyes of the black-haired woman. Then, Thea utters a single sentence:  
"Pity for the guilty... Is... Is... Treason to the innocent.   
The thane has an odd expression on her face, at hearing those words, coming from a stranger...   
Thea remains there, kneeling, feeling the world around her fade slowly, as the black-haired woman hastily rushes out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.   
Then the world turns black...


	6. Shadows of the Past

A little girl is playing hide and seek with her twin and a few other kids of their small village. It only consists of three families, all farmers. The girl is hiding in a shabby old barrel, next to her neighbour's house. Her sister is the one to seek and the girl watches her twin through a gap in the barrel. They don't look much alike, especially since her sister's hair is darker and much longer. Her own hair was cut short so that she looked much like a boy.  
All of a sudden, a woman's scream is heared, followed by more noise as the villagers yell warnings and commands at each other. The girl sees her sister freeze in shock at seeing something and... An instant later, a strange man grabs the long-haired girl and lifts her up. That is when their parents appear. As the father is about to attack the stranger, an arrow pierces his leg, followed by another one to his chest and two more to the other leg. He falls to the ground, alive but in pain...his legs useless.  
His wife and daughter scream in terror at this, the mother now about to attack the stranger herself, trying to free her kid. The man just holds the kid with one hand now, forming his now free hand into a fist and hitting it hard into the woman's belly, making her stumble back. The long-haired girl yells for her mommy, which only makes the man chuckle. He speaks to the little girl, a smile playing over his lips. "Don't worry. Your mommy has a pretty face, just like you. I won't damage it... Keep her pretty... At least til we are done with her."

Meanwhile two more strangers appear, a man and a woman. The girl in the barrel is frozen watching it all, hugging herself as her body trembles in fear.  
The female stranger carries a bow, approaching the girls' father, laying in the dirt. Her hair is shaved off completely, a skull painted on her face. She smiles at the man, revealing her teeth that are all shaped into pointy fangs, looking like a grotesque beast. She then kneels next to him, tearing of his clothes, biting down on his bow bare flesh, pulling pieces of flesh out, feasting on the now screaming and pleading man.  
The long-haired girl is in tears, shaking and crying, the girl in the barrel feels tears on her cheek as well, as her father is eaten by that monster.

The second stranger, a male, approaches the mother. She tries to fight him off, but his muscles are superior. His hair is long and messy, his face tattooed with scales. He pulls the woman closer, his head now close to hers, he sticks out his tongue, split like that of a snake, liking her cheek, making her shiver in fear for what is come.

\-----

A few days later, the short haired girl dares to climb out of the barrel. The bandits had left a day ago, yet she could not force herself to come out of hiding earlier. It is hunger and thirst that makes her overcome the fear of being caught and killed, too.  
She approaches the dead bodies of her parents. Her father's face no longer recognizable... Her mother naked, dark bruises from the procedure covering her entire body. Thea would have cried once more at seeing their corpses but there were no tears left. They had taken her sister with them, saying they would sell her. The rest of the village was to be killed... That was what their leader had commanded.

Wandering the tiny village on her search for food and water, Thea finds that, in deed, everyone had been slaughtered. Every face she had known in her seven years was now looking up at her with cold dead eyes. Every face but one that could not be found amongst the dead...her sister`s.

\-----

As Thea wakes to a roaring crack of thunder, she finds herself in bed, the sheets tugged around her, cold sweat on her forehead and body. It takes some time for her to adjust her eyes and take in her surroundings properly.  
She is in a room, similar to the thane's chamber, yet a little less spacious. It is night outside, but a storm is raging, lightning illuminating the darkness at times, heavy rain knocking on the windows.  
The room is dimly lit with candles and the small fireplace holds slowly dying embers, indicating that somewhat had lit a fire earlier, to keep the cold at bay.  
Someone is in the room with her, sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room.

Thea tries to sit up but lacks all strength. Again, the world around her begins to fade as the darkness returns.


	7. Stormborn

Thea wakes to the feeling of a cold, wet piece of cloth on her forehead, blinking a couple of times before properly regaining her vision.

It is night, the storm still raging outside, indicating that not too much time had passed since she last woke. Sitting next to her on the bed is a woman, her deep green eyes reflecting the orange candle light, radiating an aura of warmth and peace.  
Thea studies the woman's features for a moment. Her chin long ebony hair a perfect contrast to her pale skin, her emerald eyes filled with worry that seems to fade a bit at noticing that the brunette is awake.

Coryn smiles warmly, seeming genuinely grateful that her patient finally showed a sign of life. "Glad you are awake."

Thea's mind is still clouded by fever and flashbacks of her past, it takes a moment for the brunette to make sense of her situation. As things fall into piece  
for her, Thea begins to feel panic rise. She had murdered a man for the thane to see...in the King's castle... But even worse, she had been poisoned and caught. Fuelled by the urge to "escape", Thea once again tries to sit up, but the thane prevents it, pressing the still weak brunette against the bed gently and without much effort.

\-----

Coryn looks into the brunette’s brown-green eyes, the white of them tainted red as a result of the poisoning. She notices the woman's sudden nervousness and speaks to her in the most calming voice she can muster.  
"Stay still, you are safe with me. But it's essential that you rest more, or you won't live long enough to see a new dawn break. Your body is still fighting the poison."  
The brunette stays still, holding Coryn's gaze... whether she is obeying her request or just lacks the strength to try again, Coryn can't tell. Once again, it is the thane who speaks, her voice carrying honest gratitude. "I want to thank you... for saving my life."   
She slowly let's go of the woman, giving her some space, sitting straight on the bed now, watching the brunette in silence for a moment. Too many questions are on the thane's mind, but she starts with the simplest one. "I am Coryn... May I ask your name, too? “

The brunette does not answer, staring at Coryn with an unreadable expression on her face... Until lighting once again lights the night sky, followed by roaring thunder. It gets the brunette's attention and she stares at the window, silent as if waiting for the storm to rage further.

Coryn follows the woman's gaze and they both watch the window for a while, waiting for lighting to strike again. It is the brunette who breaks the silence, this time. "I have always enjoyed storms", she says in a weak and somewhat nostalgic voice, "The way it makes the air feel clearer. This liberating sensation... When lighting and thunder clash, as if tearing the sky apart...as if opening a path into the void, into peace and freedom. I... ", out of nowhere, the brunette falls silent as if she had said too much.  
The thane notices it and tries to keep the conversation going. "I agree. As a kid I have always imagined that storms occurred when the aedra battled the daedric princes. Thunder being Akatosh's thu'um, shattering all evil...and lighting the arrows shot with his sacred bow, piercing the darkness and bringing back light to Nirn."

Coryn now finds the woman staring at her once again and adds, "It's the naive thoughts of a child, I know."  
The brunette ponders for a moment, as if about to make a request. She looks back at the window, avoiding the thane's gaze, uttering a simple wish, yet making it sound like it was asked too much. "Could you... open the window please, I would love to feel the air..."

Coryn at once stands, making her way to the window, opening it, enjoying the cool breeze on her skin before she looks back at the woman in bed.  
"You did not tell me your name and you don't have to. But I will have address you in some way.", the thane thinks for a moment, then continues, struck by an idea.

"The poison tried to claim your life for days and yet you are still here, breathing, reborn on a stormy night.", she takes a step towards the bed, looking down at the brunette, smiling, "It is my pleasure to welcome you back amongst the living, Stormborn."  
The brunette looks back up at her, resembling a wounded, wild animal, sheltered by a stranger. Coryn can see a a mix of exhaustion, distrust and confusion in her saviour’s eyes and decides to drop it for now.  
"You should rest more. And don't worry, no one will disturb or harm you. Whoever tries, will meet my blade."  
With that, the black-haired woman returns to her armchair in the corner and the night is silent once again.

\-----  
As the thane vanishes out of her sight, Thea continues watching the night sky through the window, unable to control her body... Trapped.  
Not used to any form of kindness, care or worry directed towards her person, the brunette begins to doubt the woman's motives... Thinking of a thousand reasons why the thane would want to keep her alive. Yet, something inside her tells Thea that the thane is good. An odd sensation saying that this encounter was meant to be... like fate pulling the strings. It is the same feeling that made the brunette save Coryn's life in the first place.  
Still, she wants to run but can't and, for the first time in years, the brunette feels truly vulnerable...weak...and even mildly... afraid.  
Thea closes her eyes, trying to force herself to calm down, to fall back to sleep, to recover and flee this place...so that she can continue her task.  
To her surprise, it is the image of the thane's warm smile and green eyes, the fact that Coryn is watching over her, the seemingly genuine promise of protection that finally puts her mind at easy, making Thea drift into a soft slumber.  
\-----

Coryn watches the woman in bed, having a thousand questions on her mind, yet unable to get her answers... at least for now.  
She is certain that the brunette is not a servant. No servant would have faced Janus alone and without an ounce of fear. No servant would have moved or fought the way Stormborn did. Coryn remembered the scene very vividly... How the brunette had entered the room, finding the berserk strangling her, only freezing for an instant before evaluating the situation and acting. Coryn remembered how their eyes had met before the brunette performed her first strike. What Coryn had seen in those brown-green eyes was not fear or uncertainty but pure determination... the desire to snuff out evil and to preserve Coryn's life.

She knows that, whatever this woman was, she was special... but Coryn had a feeling that she kept dark secrets... 

\-----

In the days that follow, both establish a routine as Coryn cares for the brunette, encouraging casual, light chatter. Five days pass until Thea is able to sit up by herself, seeming more and more relaxed and at peace in Coryn's presence. The thane even finds her chuckle once. 

During these days, the brunette feels much unlike herself... Lighter... calmer... enjoying the company of the other woman... Cherishing the feeling of not being alone. Not even her visions had occurred...  
Two weeks go by and Coryn is asleep on the armchair, a book on her lap. As Thea is about to give into slumber, too, she decides that, in the morning, she would tell the thane her real name. What harm could come from it, right?   
In the middle of that night, Thea is woken by the sound of the door being shoved open...

The room is pitch black as the candles had died a while ago. As Thea shifts in bed, now facing the door, she sees otherworldly blue eyes shining in the darkness... Making her way towards Coryn.  
She forces herself to sit up, moving her heavy legs over the edge of the bed, rising with much effort, her legs trembling.  
As she makes a careful step towards those eyes, yelling Coryn's name. That is when the candles are lit as if through magic. However, the flames are not a warm orange, but the same cold blue as the intruder's eyes. The air turns icy cold so that Thea can see her own breath. 

In front of her, next to a sleeping Coryn, Thea finds a daedric abomination, long sharp fangs and claws, stripes of rotten skin hanging loose from its body, thick yellowish pus running out of the gaps in its flesh. Suddenly, the smell of decay, of death, fills the air... Making Thea shiver.

She yells the thane's name again, desperately, but the woman does not wake.   
The beast looks at the brunette for a moment, as if offering her a grotesque smile. Then, in one swift movement it turns back to Coryn, burying its claws in the woman's chest, piercing flesh and muscle effortlessly. Coryn's eyes are wide open in shock as Thea is frozen in place, unable to scream or even breath. 

The daedra raises his rattling voice, looking back at Thea over its shoulder, a sinister smile on its face. "The master sends his regards."   
At this, the beast rips out Coryn's heart, forcing Thea to witness as the spark of life in those emerald eyes is extinguished forever.


	8. The Mark

The daedra is gone and Thea, weak on her legs, approaches the lifeless body of Coryn, sinking to her knees next to the woman. She lifts her hand, reaching for Coryn's face but hesitates for a moment, as if the woman could wake any time, noticing that Thea was about to show her some sort of affection.

The brunette takes a deep breath, placing her hand on the thane's cheek. Thea can feel a tight knot in her throat, her belly aching with grief, as a single tear escapes her. It surprises her... She had not felt this way in years... This... human.  
A moment passes, Thea's eyes observe the dead woman's body, the hole that was torn into her chest, her skin even paler than usual now, making her hair seem even blacker. She had seen countless corpses in her life... Those of her parents, the villagers, the corpse of that other orphan she had grown up with in the streets... Til he had died of hunger and cold. The corpse of the first man she had killed - the Riften horse master - and all that followed him. However, what she felt at seeing Coryn's lifeless body was different. She had hardly known the woman and still...

The brunette feels herself trembling, sobbing... As more tears begin to stream down her face.

The daedra's words made no sense to her... "The master sends his regards."...Sithis was not involved with any daedra... So what master the beast had spoken off was beyond her...  
Caressing Coryn's hair with one hand, taking one of the thane's hands with her left, the brunette whispers... "I am so sorry, Coryn... If you had just let me die, none of this would have happened."  
"You are right, my child... At least to some extent... ", a familiar voice echoes through Thea's head. "None of this should have happened. This woman should have died days ago but you interfered. Your task was to kill Janus, not to rescue her. Had you not done so, she would be with me, in the void, in safety. And you would never have been poisoned and left in this fragile state."

"But she is with you now. That daedra took her from me...", Thea states angrily.

"No, mortal. The thane is not with me, she has not entered the void. Neither will she... ", the voice answers.  
"Then where is she? “, the brunette asks in confusion.

"The Lord of Domination has marked your friend, claimed her soul and clouded your mind. His grasp on Nirn is growing and he takes what is rightfully mine. He wants to mock me. Her soul will fade, piece by piece... and be dragged into his realm. It is your fault that Coryn's soul is lost to me... and I want it in the void, I want it to be mine. You must free her."  
Thea feels pain shoot through her head, "What are you talking about?“... The pain is so intense that she collapses on the floor, hardly able to breathe anymore.  
The voice continues echoing through the brunette's head. "I want her soul!... Wake up Stormborn. Wake up Stormborn. Wake up Stormborn..."  
Thea wants the voice in her head to stop, the pain to fade, she wants all of it to just ...end.

"Wake up Stormborn. Wake up...", the voice continues. However, it is no longer the voice from her visions but a female one... Terrified, worried... Familiar. "Wake up Stormborn."  
The pain slowly begins to fade, and Thea can feel her body being shaken desperately. She opens her eyes, blinking, trying to make sense of it all. Trying to take in her surroundings, to recognize the face staring down at her...that voice...  
The brunette shoots up, coughing, panicked. She can feel a hand on her forearm, holding it tight and another on her back, in comfort and to help her sit. Brown-green eyes lock with emerald ones and Thea can't believe what she is seeing...  
"Is this another vision? “, she asks with a dry voice..."I am so tired of this."

The black-haired woman holds her gaze, her eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Her voice cracking as she speaks... "I... I was so scared, Stormborn. I have had the most horrible dream and when I woke, I..."  
Tears now stream down Coryn's face as Thea looks at her puzzled. It takes a moment for the brunette to regain her senses. As she does, her eyes fall onto Coryn's chest, a hole torn into her robes. The thane notices her staring and with one trembling hand lifts a shred of the torn cloth to reveal the flesh beyond.

Burned into Coryn's skin, right above her heart is a daedric rune. "I fell asleep and... A monstrous beast appeared. I saw the candles burning blue, how you tried to warn me. Then it attacked me, and it all went black. I dreamed that... I dreamed..."  
Coryn's voice breaks as she begins to cry like a little kid, terrified, moving forward to embrace Thea into a tight hug, clinging to her as if the brunette was her connection to life itself.  
Thea freezes at the touch but let's it happen, wondering if the poison had damaged her brain too far. It felt ironic, to the brunette, that someone would cling to the bringer of death... The weapon of Sithis...  
"Stormborn... I..."

"It's Thea...", the brunette says, her voice gentle for once.

Coryn looks up at her for a moment, eyes filled with tears. "Storm... Thea... I am scared. I dreamed that it... Killed me...I had visions of a dark place, a place where everything was in ruins, where people where but lifeless puppets... I... I saw a daedra... Like a horned man... Telling me that I would soon be his to torment and to use...then I saw visions of a young man I have wrongly sentenced to death years ago. His body rotten, his face a grotesque mask, smiling at me, promising me that I would get to feel his cold dead cock inside of me until I bleed... And... And... when I woke, I... I found this mark burned into my flesh... I...found you on the ground... Crying and your body twisting in agony."

Thea thinks of Sithis' words... " the Lord of Domination has claimed you friend's soul...it will fade, piece by piece", she thinks of all that has happened, the mark on Coryn's chest...and though her friend is still alive, Thea's heart sinks as realisation kicks in.   
"You were marked by Molag Bal...cursed...", Thea states, her voice carrying a hint of grief. "I don't know why, but he is after you..."  
Thea can feel Coryn's body tighten in her embrace at hearing this. The woman does not say a word, she just sobs, overwhelmed by it all.

"Don't worry...", the brunette says determined yet in an odd way, "... I won't let a daedra have your soul...


End file.
